There is currently an increasing level of research activity in the area of alternative power sources for micro electrical mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such devices being described in the art as being used for ‘energy harvesting’ and as ‘parasitic power sources’. Such power sources are currently being investigated for powering wireless sensors.
It is known to use an electromechanical generator for harvesting useful electrical power from ambient vibrations. A typical magnet-coil generator consists of a spring-mass combination attached to a magnet or coil in such a manner that when the system vibrates, a coil cuts through the flux formed by a magnetic core. The mass which is moved when vibrated is mounted on a cantilever beam. The beam can either be connected to the magnetic core, with the coil fixed relative to an enclosure for the device, or vice versa.
For example, WO-A-2005/022726 discloses an electromechanical generator for harvesting useful electrical power from ambient vibrations having various coil/magnet configurations, in particular incorporated into a multilayer device.
In a paper entitled “Architecture for vibration-driven micropower generators”, by Mitcheson et al, published in the Journal of Micromechanical Systems, Vol. 13, No. 3, June 2004, pp. 335-342, various electromechanical generators are disclosed. In particular, a velocity-damped resonant generator (VDRG) is disclosed which consists of a damper for extracting energy from a mass-spring system. Such a damper may consist, for example, of a magnet-coil generator, such as the combination of two magnets mounted on a keeper to form a C-shaped core with a coil placed in the air-gap between the magnets at right angles to the direction of movement of the mass on a cantilever beam.
The authors identify a damping factor for determining the maximum power obtainable from the velocity-damped resonant generator. In particular, the authors provide a calculation for the optimal damping factor at which maximum power is obtained. The optimal damping factor is calculated using the resonant frequency of the velocity-damped resonant generator.
While this prior disclosure produced a useful mechanism for designing a theoretical electromechanical generator, when an electromechanical generator is used in a practical application, it is not possible accurately to predict the resonant frequency or the optimal damping factor. The electromechanical generator is designed and set up for what is believed to be the likely operating conditions. However, there is no guarantee that the practical operating conditions correspond to the theoretical ideal used to set up the electromechanical generator for the specific application. In practice, an electromechanical generator is set up to be operable across a narrow range of likely operating conditions, in particular with the damping factor being set up so that the power output is within a range encompassing the optimal power output. However, it is very unlikely that the actual power output is optimised for the specific application. Consequently, the electromechanical generator would not operate at maximum efficiency of the conversion of mechanical vibration energy into electrical energy, and thereby into useful electrical power.
Also, the frequency of ambient vibration may change during operation. The known electromechanical generator may not be able to operate at maximum efficiency as a result of such a change.
In a different art, US-A-2004/0041315 discloses a vibration damping device, incorporating an energy converter in conjunction with a mass-spring damper system, for particular use in aircraft, such as a helicopter. A control circuit can vary the damping between two extremes. Using a flight computer, the control circuit takes up a first control value when the aircraft is in steady flight and a second control value when the aircraft is in a heading-changing state. This disclosure does not relate to electromechanical generators for harvesting useful electrical power from ambient vibrations.
Accordingly, there is still a need to enhance the efficiency of the conversion of mechanical vibration energy into electrical energy, and thereby into useful electrical power.